


No Vacancy

by twowritehands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sleep Humping, Suspicious Sam, UST, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas stuck in the car for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> here is a little ficlet my wonderful sis wrote for me to make a bad day a little better <3  
> sharing it so others might also enjoy :)

Nine straight hours on the road, the middle of the night, raining, and it was nothing but No Vacancy signs down 66. Sam slumped against the passenger side window, eyes drooping and reminding Dean all too much of little four year old Sammy fighting his nap time.

Blinking rapidly, Dean sat straighter in the driver's seat and focused on staying awake. In the backseat, a graceless Cas yawned as yet another glowing No Vacancy sign slid passed them in the rain soaked blackness outside the car windows.

Dean groaned, "Just my freakin' luck."

"Looks like we're sleeping in the car," Sam announced with a discontented sigh as Dean gave up and swung the Impala into a Gas N Sip parking lot.

"Need to take a leak," Sam said. Pulling up his collar, he braced himself, and then clamored out of the car into the torrential downpour. He ducked his massive frame and darted through rushing puddles into the convenience store.

Dean dropped his head back on the seat and let his eyes fall closed. "Man, I am so tired."

"How will the three of us sleep in here?" Cas mused aloud, looking at the space around them. While roomy for a car it proved too small for three grown men to find peaceful repose.

"Sammy and me used to do it all the time with Dad. You guys will just pick a corner back there, curl up and get over it. I'm the driver so I get the whole front to myself."

Cas shifted around and then settled, sighing into the static silence of rain on the car roof. He peered dejectedly in the direction Sam went. "So much about human living is so confining," he grumbled.

"Well you want to sleep on clouds ya stop using up your grace on stupid stuff."

"I saved your life."

"Well don't next time," Dean groused. "That or shut up about how much you hate being human."

"I will always save you as far as I'm able, Dean. And I don't hate being human. I find it..." He trailed off. Dean waited. Cas finished. "Titillating. All the oppressive sensation, all the possibilities that live in one single moment on Earth..."

"Huh," Dean grunted in thought.

Just then his phone buzzed. A text from Sam. //Hooking up. Catch you in the morning.//

Dean scoffed, "Well Sam found a warm bed for the night."

"In a convenience store?"

"He's getting laid, Cas."

"With a person he bumped into two minutes ago in a convenience store?"

Dean chuckled, "Gotta hand it to the geek. He doesn't fish a lot but when does it never takes him long to hook a juicy one."

"That's disturbing imagery."

Still chuckling, Dean stretched gratefully across the front seat, since Sam wouldn't be back to require him to move as he climbed in. "Now the whole backseat is yours, buddy. Enjoy it."

Eyes falling closed again, Dean felt the car shift under Cas's weight as he moved around on the other side of the seat. Sleep pushed in on him like the hot humid night air.

"It's hot, can we crack open a window?"

"And soak the interior? Not on your life."

Cas ' sigh of frustration made Dean grin. "Take off the coat, Cas."

More shifting as the powerless angel removed the unnecessary layer. In the time it took for the coat to be flung over the back of the driver's seat, Dean was already asleep.

When he woke hours later from rising sunlight glinting at him through power lines, he felt stiff and ill rested. Something was hanging in his face. It wasn't Cas' coat, which had been tossed over the seat down at Dean's feet. This was a shirt, white button down.

Dean pulled himself upright and looked in the backseat. Cas lay on his stomach, shirtless, suit jacket rolled like a pillow. The strong, unblemished planes of muscle in his back and arms caught and held Dean's eye for a moment before he realized he was looking and averted his gaze.

The shirt fell in a crinkled pool on the passenger seat as Dean slid behind the wheel. He picked it up, without thought, put his nose in it, and inhaled.

His lungs filled with the scent of fresh wind, ozone and man musk. Pure Cas.  
  
"Dean."

The sound of Cas' sleep raspy voice had Dean wing the wadded up shirt across the cab and slouch in a desperately casual way behind the wheel; as if he'd been doing nothing but waiting here since he woke. Whole system ringing, he waited for the inevitable question, _what were you doing sniffing my shirt_? His panicked brain scrambled for an answer... But seconds passed and no question came. He hesitantly glanced back over his shoulder, dreading the look he would find on Cas' face, a squinting judgement, awkward with discomfort...

But Cas was not sitting up in the backseat. In fact, he was still on his stomach, sleeping soundly. Dean frowned at him,  his eyes catching on the pleasing contours of Cas's bare back and arms once more. Cas must have spoken in his sleep. In the same moment that Dean realized this, Cas shifted and filled his lungs with a lazy swell of his chest, breathing out another, much breathier, "Dean..."

A blush seared across Dean's cheeks and he gaped when--oh god, Cas' hips began to shift, a small but fluid thrusting motion against the backseat. The silent cab was filled with the sounds of Cas' erratic breathing, the faint squeak of leather from the seat as Cas moved, and the sound of rushing blood in Dean's ears. He couldn't take his eyes from the swoop in Cas' lower back where his pants began and covered the meaty swell of his ass, where the bump and grind of Cas' hips made the morning light and shadows play across all that perfect skin.

Cas' breathy sighs cracked with a moan and Dean was starting to get hard. Next moment, a figure loomed in the passenger side window and that door swung open, the usual creak in those hinges ungodly loud. Sam slid into the car, tossing his hair out of his face, rocking the vehicle with his substantial weight. "Morning, guys."

"Uh," Dean grunted, shifting around to face the wheel and hide his crotch. Sam shifted and fished Cas' shirt from under his ass. He frowned at it and looked over his shoulder. Cas was sitting up, hair askew, still perfectly shirtless and bleary-eyed. Sam smirked and tossed the shirt back at Cas with a look at Dean, "Nice chest, dude. What'd you two get a little frisky while I was gone?"

"No!" Cas and Dean both said at the exact same time.

Sam frowned at them. Dean ignored the look, avoided all the mirrors that would show him the backseat, and started the engine. He changed the subject with a distinct sniff towards his brother and a laugh, "Dude, you smell like skank."

"Didn't have time to shower."

Dean shook his head with a laugh. "Love 'em and leave 'em."

"One night stands," Cas said, pensively looking out the window. "On one hand, it is very limiting to the potential of human emotion, but on the other, it is extremely liberating and limitless in physical potential."

"Yeah, you got it, man," Sam said, speaking as if to a kid grasping complicated math concepts. "They're not for everyone, but if it's what you need..." Sam bumped his shoulders. Cas nodded, and Dean pulled onto the highway in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> meh, don't like that for an ending. oh well :)


End file.
